Season 3
Season 3 Following Peter's rescue from the parallel universe, the prime universe Fringe team comes to learn of the Wave Sink Device, the machine that Walternate was attempting to use to destroy the prime universe. They are unaware that Fauxlivia has replaced Olivia, and she works to help the Fringe Division to identify the components hidden across the globe for a similar Wave Form Device in the prime universe. She also gets romantically close to Peter. Olivia is held in Walternate's laboratories in the parallel universe, and given drugs and conditioning to make her believe she is Fauxlivia, and subsequently a willing test subject for Walternate's tests of the powers of Cortexiphan. Olivia slows breaks this conditioning, and on one trial, is able to cross over to the prime universe to relay a warning to Peter about Fauxilivia. Her identity exposed, Fauxilivia is extracted back to the parallel universe by Walternate's shapeshifters, while Olivia gets help from Broyles to cross back to the prime universe. Olivia is distraught after her return, knowing about Peter's relationship with Fauxilivia. However, after some time, the two reconcile and admit they have feelings for each other. In the prime universe, the Fringe team learn more of the Wave Sink Device from Sam Weiss, understanding it was created by a long-advanced race known as the First People, with the power to destroy or create universes, but is only powered by Peter's biology. The two devices in both universes are quantum entangled, allows one to alter the other universe. Walter surmises that Walternate wants to engage the device to destroy the prime universe in hopes of healing the parallel universe damaged by his crossing in 1985. In the parallel universe, Walternate discovers Fauxilivia is pregnant with Peter's child and discretely accelerates the pregnancy, as to obtain a sample of the child's blood to activate the Device. The effects on the prime universe are numerous but the parallel universe shows no sign of healing. Walter directs teams to move the prime universe Device to Liberty Island, the same location where the parallel device, as to minimize the affect areas, and then instructs Peter to use the device to counteract the parallel version. Instead, when Peter enters the device, he witnesses a future where the parallel universe was destroyed and the prime universe on verge of the same collapse, and finds that Walter would set a plan in motion to send the Device back into the far past via a wormhole (creating the First People myth), and having it trigger this memory when Peter uses it. After this experience, Peter uses the device to link the two together, fusing the two rooms from the prime and parallel universe into a bridge, allowing the two sides to meet one another. However, shortly after this, Peter disappears to the apparent obliviousness of both Fringe teams; the Observers, looking on, assert that Peter has erased himself from the timeline to let this event happen Anna Torv- Olivia Dunham/Alternate Olivia Joshua Jackson- Peter Bishop John Noble- Walter Bishop/ Alternate Walter Jaskia Nicole- Astrid Farnsworth/ Alternate Astrid Lance Reddick- Phillip Broyles/ Alternate Phillip Blair Brown- Nina Sharp Kirk Acevedo- Alternate Charlie Olivia The Box The Plateau Do Shapeshifters Dream Of Electirc Sheep? Amber 31422 6955 kHz The Abducted... Entrada Marionette The Firefly Reciprocity Concentrate And Ask Again Immortality 6B sUBJECT 13 oS Stowaway Bloodine Lysergic Acid Diethylamida 6:02 AM EST The Last Of Sam Weiss